Secret after school
by catching RE
Summary: YURI. nuestros deseos y sentimientos se vuelven incontrolables ...¿te alcanzaran?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues esto comenzó por una canción que me gusta mucho…así que a leer, lo que se encuentra en negrita son diálogos…

* * *

**Secret After School**

Doy los últimos estirones a mi uniforme –al parecer sigue un poco arrugado– una vuelta más frente al espejo para comprobar que todo esté en orden –bien, todo está en orden y eso me alegra– paso nuevamente el cepillo por mi cabello, me siento muy nerviosa, hoy más que nunca, mi corazón no deja de golpear contra mi pecho –todo va a estar bien me repito una y otra vez para intentar calmar tanta ansiedad, por ultimo formo una coleta y la amarro con un lazo rojo, tomo la otra parte de mi cabello para conseguir mi segunda coleta, y vuelvo a atarla con otro lazo del mismo color en un pequeño moño….

– **¡Miku-chan! Date prisa sino llegaras tarde al colegio…**

No tomo mucha importancia a la primera advertencia de mi madre, tengo que estar linda –me pregunto si notara mi peinado–este pensamiento provoca que mi pecho arda. Una mirada más al espejo….

/

*flashback*

–**pero, Gumi-chan ¿estás segura que esta es la manera de llamar la atención de sempai?**

–**déjaselo todo a Gumi, veras que con esto tendrás toda la atención que quieras… además…..así el corazón de una chica late mas rápido….**

/

Gumi tonta, mi falda quedo muy corta, como se atrevió a cortarla tanto, mmmmm aunque tiene razón mi corazón no deja de golpear –llevo mis manos a mi pecho– escucho los pasos de mi Madre, está subiendo la escalera así que es hora de irse, tomo mi bolso y antes de que comience a hablar y note mi falda la esquivo…

–**Nos vemos Mama, deséame un buen día…. –**bajo las escaleras a toda prisa llego a la entrada de la puerta principal me pongo mis zapatos**…– ¡****ittekimasu! ¡Mama!**

–**¡I-Itterasshai!**

Fue un escape perfecto, al seguir mi camino me encuentro a Gumi-chan como todos los días, nada fuera de lo habitual, al llegar al colegio la mañana pasa igual, todo de la misma manera, aburrido…monótono…incluso hasta gris– vamos reloj– las horas pasan eternamente –¿me notaras? ¿Notaras mi peinado? ¿Sabrás que existo? – estas preguntas son las que se entierran en mi mente…puedo escuchar una delicada risa que se extiende inundando todo el pasillo ¡eres tú! Aun no te puedo ver completamente y este dolor en el pecho aumenta –¿déjame verte?- con cada paso que das resuena por todo mi cuerpo, puedo notar que no vienes sola, desearía que esas risas solo fueran para mi…te estás acercando, mi corazón va a estallar de emoción, de pronto todo se vuelve lento, el tiempo se detiene y tu eres lo único que puedo apreciar…tu largo cabello rosado, tu suave piel, el hermoso azul de tus ojos– me dejas sin aliento– todo sigue en cámara lenta lo único que puedo hacer es admirarte, alguien como yo nunca te podría alcanzar–¡rayos! – ah notado que la observo, no puedo hacer nada más que sonrojarme y congelarme mientras tu…..me regalas una gentil sonrisa y sigues tu camino–¿Qué ha pasado? – mi corazón parece que va a estallar, ¿esa sonrisa fue para mí? –agacho mi rostro no quiero que noten mi sonrojo. Cuando por fin consigo calmarme…la campana indica que es hora del almuerzo, me levanto rápidamente tomo mi almuerzo saliendo a toda prisa del salón…

– **¡Miku espera!**

Puedo escuchar el grito de Gumi-chan, pero no me detengo solo quiero salir de ahí, quiero calmar mis pensamientos, corro tan rápido como dan mis piernas, atravieso los pasillos, la azotea será un buen lugar para que nadie me encuentre…

–**¡kyaaaa!**

Maldición choque con algo, estoy de bruces en el piso–duele– me golpee la cabeza, alzo mi mirada solo para que mi alma deje mi cuerpo… **–L-L-L-L-L-L-Luka-sempai ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te he lastimado? ¡Lo siento! En verdad lo siento…**–Ella también cayó al piso, creo que se ha lastimado….

– **¡Luka-sempai!** –alguien la busca y se está acercando, antes que pueda volver a hablar, me toma por la muñeca tirando de mi para comenzar a correr hasta alcanzar una puerta, al entrar pone el seguro….

¿Q-q-q-q-que es esto? ¿Estoy con Luka-sempai en la azotea? Después de este día terminare siendo cardiaca. Ella está ahí contra la puerta…– ¿**L-Luka-sempai por qué?**

–**Shhhh–**pone un dedo sobre sus labios como una señal para callarme lo cual hace que me altere mas, recoge su cabello tras su oreja y vuelve a colocarse contra la puerta, supongo que está comprobando que la persona que la buscaba se haya ido**–Ahhh–**exhala, acomoda su uniforme–**siento haber sido tan brusca, pero no quería que me encontraran….lo siento**–y me vuelve a regalar una sonrisa todo el color sube por mi rostro y lo único que puedo hacer es agachar mi mirada

–**lamento haber chocado contigo L-L-Luka-sempai–**solo quiero marcharme voy a explotar, doy media vuelta tan rápido como puedo, y volviendo a tomar mi muñeca tira de mi

– **¿A dónde crees que vas, eh Miku?** –me encuentro envuelta entre sus brazos, intoxicada por la manera en que ha pronunciado mi nombre, atraída como un imán

Continuara….

* * *

Espero que a alguien le guste XD ._. No sé si la canción sea con temática yuri, pero al ver la portada y ver a todas las vocaloids con el hilo rojo del destino y con los lirios al fondo….bueno a mi me deja que pensar….y que mejor que protagonice esta historia que Miku y Luka 3 3

Y si a alguien le gusto esta historia deja tu comentario y yo con mucho gusto lo leeré :D

Abachos y bechos

:*


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret After School**

**Parte 2. POV de Luka**

_Yo sé la verdad, este sentimiento loco por ti está creciendo todos los días, ya no soy una niña así que lo quiero todo de ti, soy una chica egoísta, porqué quiero toda tu atención. En aquel momento cuando te vi por primera vez, salías de tu clase de gimnasia llevabas una coleta alta y estabas acalorada por el ejercicio, sudabas más que otras personas eso atrajo mi atención, solo te observaba desde la ventana de mi salón, como secabas el sudor de tu cara, inhalabas con brusquedad como si no hubiera aire a tu alrededor verte hacer eso provoco que mi pecho doliera y se agitara. Y así seguí observándote, descubrí tu nombre y cuando lo pronuncie por primera vez tuve un cosquilleo, me siento atraída y no sé cómo explicarlo. Todo de ti me gusta. Todo lo que haces me enamora. Te quiero solo para mí._

**-¿a dónde crees que vas, eh Miku?-**mis palabras salen más rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo muy estrechamente, estoy tan atraída a ti. Ella está aquí bajo mi abrazo, no la quiero soltar, no la pienso soltar y noto que poco a poco te sueltas y me correspondes.

-**Luka-sempai me gustas****.-** _¡¿acaso escuche bien?! ¡¿Dijo que le gusto?!_ Me sueltas y comienza a hablar frenéticamente no entiendo nada de lo que dices, solo tengo este dolor en el pecho. _Se está disculpando por algo-espera Miku, también me gustas. Mi voz se ha ido._

Y justo antes de que sueltes mi mano, te beso. _Por tanto tiempo he imaginado como seria besar tus labios. Y al fin lo descubro, tu boca es más pequeña que la mía, tus labios son suaves y delgados, me estas correspondiendo eres todo en mi boca, pero todavía quiero más de ti._

**-¡Hmph!-** dejas escapar un dulce gemido. Te alejas un poco de mi sin soltarme no puedo evitar sonreír burlonamente porque estas congelada de la impresión, todavía estas con la boca abierta.

**-oye ¿Por qué estás haciendo esa cara? ¿Me estas mirando a mi?** –balbuceas unas palabras y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón crece un poco más la esencia de este amor. Veo como mojas tus labios y antes de que vuelvan a ser míos la campana nos llama. –**Aaaaah…tendrá que esperar.**

**-Luka-sempai….yo…**

**-Miku, por ahora ya no hay más tiempo, tenemos que ir a clase –**estiro la mano para acomodar un mechón suelto de su cabello. **–Espera por mí a la salida ¿sí?**

Por un instante pareciera que mi mundo fuera terminar por ver esa sonrisa. **– ¡sí! – **Miku se apresura y quita el seguro de la puerta me voltea a ver con complicidad dándome un beso rápido **–Nos vemos, Sempai–**

Y ahora soy yo la que se queda sorprendida. Deseando nunca haberla soltado. Me gustas. Me dirijo a mi salón, que terminen las clases pronto quiero ir a decirle tantas cosas a Miku. _En clase de ingles no preste atención, no pude concentrarme solo podía repetía aquel beso una y otra vez en mi mente. _Me estoy acalorando. _Quiero volver a besar a Miku, si tan solo pudiera tocarla, ¿qué clase de expresión haría si yo la tocara?, ¿qué clase de sonidos escucharía? ¿Quiero saber a qué sabe? Me estoy volviendo impaciente. Mantén la calma Luka, a lo mejor Miku correspondió el beso solo porque es una persona amable pero ¿Cómo explicar el segundo beso? ¿Miku me quiere de la misma manera? ¿Desea las mismas cosas que yo? Mmmmmmm Oh Miku no veo la hora de estar junto a ti. Si solo es un juego acepto. _El resto de las clases transcurren lento y al fin ya han terminado, me apresuro a guardar mis cosas escucho que me hablan pero solo tengo una cosa en mente. Camino rápido por los pasillos evitando a todos aquellos que piensen detenerme, cambio mis zapatos cruzo al fin la puerta y te veo recargada en el portón de la escuela, mi corazón se vuelve a estremecer, estas tan concentrada en el piso que ni siquiera notas que estoy a tu lado.

–**Vamos a casa…Miku– **voltea a verme toda sonrojada.

–**¡Luuuuuuuka-sempai! – **no quiero voltear pero podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar. **–¡Luuuuuuuka-sempai!**

– **¿la conoces? – **dice Miku con una mueca en la cara, Oh por dios ¿acaso esta celosa?

**–¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuka-sempai!**

–**Miku –**voltea a verme muy seria**– No hay tiempo, es hora de irnos. – **la tomo por la muñeca y comenzamos a correr, oigo como me llaman más fuerte, pero no quiero perder más mi tiempo. Corro tan rápido como me dan las piernas volteo a mirar a Miku que trae cara de morsa asmática y vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre. Corro más de prisa jalando a Miku para que se apresure.

–**L-luuuka ya no puedo correr más – **no estoy muy segura de parar porque aun puedo escuchar como gritan mi nombre

–**resiste Miku….ya casi llegamos– **doblamos en una esquina estamos tan cerca de llegar a mi casa y justo a unos 30 metros esta mi acosadora Kagamine Rin en la entrada de mi casa. **–joder. No. – **trato de correr más rápido para redirigir el camino y meterme por unas calles muy estrechas ¡gracias por el mal diseño de calles! Tomo más fuerte a Miku. Solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito de frustración que lanza Rin al notar que me he escapado una vez más. Seguimos atravesando las estrechas calles hasta alejarme lo suficiente de mi casa. Aquí no podrán encontrarnos y suelto la muñeca de Miku para lograr ver que esta sudada y agotada por hacerla correr.

– **¡¿Aaaaah?! –**Miku inhala con fuerza, no puede recuperar el aliento **– ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué te seguía esa chica? ¿Por qué sabe dónde vives? ¡ ¿Aaaahggg?!**

No respondo ante las preguntas de Miku porque quiero verificar que Rin, no nos encuentre aquí, dirijo a mi mirada para poder encontrarme con los ojos que me han quitado el sueño durante tanto tiempo y para mi sorpresa mi corazón ha dejado de latir.

_Oh no otra vez mi pecho arde, ligeras gotas de sudor se le han formado en el cuello, tiene roja la cara y los ojos cerrados, intenta echarse aire con la mano pero es inútil toma grandes bocanadas de aire, ¿soy rara porque mi pecho no deja de arder? _**–Miku.**

La línea invisible, un botón perdido, mi fuerte latido, las manos que tocan, los labios temblando, bésame otra vez quiero conservar este sabor por siempre, el sudor que gotea, la ligera fragancia solo intoxícame que feliz seré ahogada en tu calidez, la ondulación del cabello, sin temor deséame mas y mas. Así pasaron las horas con voces bajas y dulces palabras. Confirmando que nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos, te he alcanzado y ahora no te pienso perder.

_FIN._

* * *

Yeii al fin lo termine. Espero que a alguien le guste esta historia. Como lo dije en un principio me inspire en la canción de secret After School. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Puedes localizarme en tumblr como ch-r-i-s

Por cierto lo de "morsa asmática" lo tome de xion0104 de su fic "En blanco" que esta intensamente recomendable espero y no se llegue a molestar, es que leí su fic en la mañana y me encanto esa expresión y todos los 10 capítulos y si no lo has leído no se qué esperas. De nuevo espero y no se moleste xion0104

Sin más que decir.


End file.
